A photographer may use any number of lighting techniques when photographing an item or subject. Typically, a light source is directed either directly or indirectly at the subject or item. One commonly used lighting accessory is a speedring. The speedring acts as an interface between a light source and other lighting accessories such as umbrellas, Soft boxes, tripods, monopods etc. The light source may be coupled to the speedring and directed at various angles and/or points of a Soft box or other lighting accessory. The light from the light source may reflect off or pass through the lighting accessory to achieve a desired lighting effect.
However, use of a speedring and light source combination may limit the lighting techniques used by a photographer as each speedring may typically be coupled to only one light source. Additionally, the sizes of the speedrings and light sources may not be universal. Thus, one brand of light source may not fit a different manufacturers' speedring. Still yet another disadvantage of using speedrings is that the speedring and the associated light source are typically bulky and may take up significant storage space.